


United

by harlequin (julie)



Series: Strange Customs [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sex scene that takes place between the fics King Takes Prince and The Twelve Virtues…</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

♦

The snub head of Uther’s thick cock pushing at him, wanting to breach him, and for a moment Arthur rebelled: dragged in a breath, lifted his shoulders off the bed to try to gain leverage –

‘Arthur…’ the king said soothingly. ‘Arthur… Don’t fight it. I don’t want to hurt you.’

Uther’s arms were firm around Arthur’s waist, holding him in place. It was useless to struggle. He didn’t even want to.

‘Father…’ Arthur murmured, surrendering all over again.

‘Breathe out. Push out.’

He did as he was told – and suddenly he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t whole, he was part of someone else and they a part of him. ‘Father!’

‘Yes, Arthur… _Yes_.’

Arthur’s breath harsh as Uther pushed further in. His rear propped on Uther’s strong thighs; Uther’s hands spread on his back, holding him arched up. Arthur groaned as Uther ground to a halt.

‘Try to –’ Uther’s voice harsh with barely restrained need. ‘Try to bring your legs up closer to your chest. If you can –’

Arthur did so, curling up further –

Uther pressing home – and then he was in to the hilt, with his balls pressed heavy between Arthur’s rear and Uther’s thighs, Arthur’s skin so sensitive that he could feel the delightfully round shapes of them.

They stayed there for a long moment, completely joined. United, father and son.

Eventually Uther lifted up a little, loosened his grip, let Arthur find his own stance. Arthur flexed a little, shifted, and found a slightly better angle for his hips.

Uther was watching him, a tiny fond smile on his lips. ‘Arthur…’ He reached a hand to stroke at Arthur’s hair, to run fingertips across the prince’s crown – to snag something he then showed to Arthur.

A white flower from the garland. Merlin had tucked it into the crown once he’d finished dressing the prince. Arthur flushed.

‘You are very beautiful,’ Uther murmured, trailing the flower down Arthur’s breastbone before laying it on his stomach. ‘You are the finest prince in all Albion.’

‘Then perhaps I am almost worthy of you, father.’ His voice rough with need, with tension.

Uther leant forward a little until he could rest his weight on a hand just by Arthur’s waist. He closed his eyes for a moment as if concentrating – and he rocked his hips back and forward again, so that his cock dragged out and then thrust back in again.

Arthur groaned even as Uther called his name triumphantly. And his cock stirred, twitched, hardened – despite the pain. ‘Father…’

‘Arthur… my son… my beloved son…’ Uther’s free hand wrapped around Arthur’s cock, the fingers shifting over it as if exploring, before clutching tighter. Uther rocked his hips again, and groaned as if he were in as much pain as Arthur.

‘Father – please. Are you all right?’

Uther stared at him, confused. Haunted.

‘Is this – all right?’

‘Arthur… Arthur…’ Uther shook his head, almost laughing. Or was that almost grieving? ‘My son.’

‘Is it – not good?’ He thought he might die of the disappointment. The shame.

‘Oh, my son…’ The king did laugh then. ‘No one in Albion – no one in all the world – could feel even half as good as I feel right now.’ And Uther looked down upon him with a smile that Arthur had never seen on him before. A smile of utter peace and contentment.

‘Father…’ Arthur murmured, with much the same feelings radiating from his own chest. ‘Father!’

And that hand tugged at him, as those hips rocked, and Arthur gave himself over to the man who embodied the Pendragon destiny.

♦


End file.
